1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display device. Particularly, the invention relates to a display device having a light source module.
2. Related Art
Along with quick development of semiconductor industry and related electronics industry, digital devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, digital video cameras, notebooks, desktop computers, and flat panel televisions, etc. are all developed to be more convenient, multifunctional, and aesthetic. When the above products are used, a display screen is an indispensable interface, and by using the display screen, the user's operation can be more convenient. In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become a main stream in the market. Since the LCD itself does not have a light emitting function, a light source module has to be provided under the LCD to provide a light source, so as to achieve a display function.
Regarding a side type light source module, it generally includes a light guide plate (LGP) and a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) devices located adjacent to a side surface of the LGP. Presently, the LCD is gradually developed to have a design of narrow bezel, and in order to cope with the design requirement of narrow bezel, a light mixing distance provided to the LED devices by the LGP is insufficient, which is easy to cause bright-dark alternated hot spots at a place on the LGP adjacent to the LED devices. In order to mitigate the problem of hot spot, according to a conventional design, a frame in the LCD extends towards an active display area (a total area of a display panel capable of displaying texts, figures, or images), which may shield the LGP to increase the light mixing distance of the LED devices, so as to provide an even light at a light emitting surface of the LGP. However, such design may cause a problem that the light incident to the active display area from the LGP is blocked by the frame, and a dark zone is generated at a border of the active display area.
China Patent No. CN102354014 discloses a backlight module, in which a supporting rib is disposed at a non-light incident side of the LGP, and the display panel supported by the supporting rib is disposed on the LGP. Taiwan Patent No. TW201215959 discloses a side type backlight module, in which a reflection surface of the frame is used to reflect light emitted from the light source to the LGP.